Bride of Kal-El
by BadBichhh.xx
Summary: When a one night stand between Wonderwoman and Superman leaves them both love-struck, diana vows to never see him again. She was an Amazon! She could not love a man! All seems to be going well, until the both show up at a justice league meeting. Will they put the past behind them and save the world from steppenwolf? Or will their desires get the better of them...Read on to find out
1. Bride of Kal-El: Chapter 1

No one ever suspected that Kal-El, aka the Last Son of Krypton, aka Clark Kent, aka Superman would ever get married and settle down with loads of beautiful kryptonian babies. Well guess what honey boo boo child, HE DID!

She moaned against his touch, eager for him to have her. All of her. She crushed her lips against his, longing for his taste, her nipples straining against her crimson lace bra. She tossed her tiara to the floor and slowly allowed him to remove her black pencil skirt. Gradually, every item of clothing was removed from her body, and she stood before him, bare and beautiful. His eyes were wide with an insatiable hunger for her body.

 _Damn!_ Clark thought. _I never realised how sexy she was underneath all that armour._ He loved the way her long brunette hair cascaded over her bare shoulders. All he could dream of doing was caress her flawless body. Slowly, she sauntered over to her lover, and then they passionately mad love to each other for the rest of the night.

Clark lay next to the goddess in his bed, unable to get the right words out.

"You know, I've been waiting for this a long time. And clearly sex with Wonder Woman is worth the wait!"

 **5 DAYS LATER**

Diana stared at the notepad in front of her. How the hell was she supposed to organise a league of heroes when she knew none herself? Swiftly picking up her phone, she called Bruce.

"Hello...it's Diana Prince...just calling to say I don't know any superheroes, you've really given me a hard task..I know!...well...why don't you do it?...Ugh ok fine...I'll design a suit for you...Yes, it will be made from the finest Themescyrian armour...No, you do not need to pay me...Yes, you have already told me how amazing I am...Bruce, I'm not looking for anything or anyone right now so do yourself a favour and stop embarrassing yourself!...How? I think you know. Why flirt with someone who has no interest in you?...Don't worry we are still good friends, Mr Wayne...Ok...Goodbye!" She promptly hung up and got to designing. Bruce seemed awfully cheerful today, and it mad Diana quite nervous. He was only ever happy if he 1. Caught the joker for good or 2. Fell in love. The most plausible answer was definitely 2. Cat woman.

 **BACK AT THE DAILY PLANET**

Clark was just about ready to head home, because today was Friday and he was ready for the weekend! Although he'd been quite down recently. Five days ago he had the best sex of his life with the most beautiful woman, and was then told he'd never see her again! Which sucked because he felt like he was already in love with this woman. This Wonder Woman!

All of a sudden his phone rang, and the caller I.D said "Rich NobHead" after an intense eye roll, Clark answered. "Sup,Wayne?" Clark couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Not much, Kent. I'm just calling to see if you'd be interested in joining a little team that I am putting together. I'm think about calling it... The Justice league! Very creative, huh?" Bruce crossed his fingers in hopes Clark would be up for it.

"Sure, why not? I suddenly have lots of free time anyway." Clark felt like he needed to make a few more friends.

"Great! We are having a meeting tonight and 10pm at Wayne manor. Bring refreshments!"

Clark laughed a little. "How about I bring us some beers?"

"Sounds great. See you later!" And with that he hastily hung up and messaged the rest of the team to tell them about the meeting.

 **MEETING AT WAYNE MANOR**

"So, are we ready to begin?" Clark said eagerly.

"Not yet. We are still waiting for one more." Bruce replied, gruffly. Clark looked round the table. Such a variety of heroes! There was:

• Arthur Curry aka Aquaman

• Victor Stone aka the Cyborg

• Barry Allen aka the Flash

• and of course, Bruce Wayne aka Batman

"Who?" Clark enquirered. But before Batman could reply, a big swish of air swept through the halls of Wayne manor.

"Sorry I'm late boys. Plane schedule as hectic! I had to flyer higher than usual!" She joked. Clark was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Diana?" He whispered. Diana turned to stone, and felt nausea creep through her body.

"Hello Clark. Miss me?"

 **A/N**

 **Hi. This is my first story so sorry that it's quite short and uneventful. I love the write and I've been reading fanfics for as long as I can remember. Please comment if you would like more Bride of Kal-El! Thankyou for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

They gazed into each others eyes. Memories of love, lust, and loss flooding back. Clark's mind wondered to the morning after their wonderful night.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Last night was incredible, Diana! I think we should maybe go out some time?" Clark exclaimed. He felt like a new man after that evening. He stared at Diana, sensing worry in her eyes.

"Clark, we need to talk," Diana bit her lip and looked straight at Clark, feeling anxious and guilty.

 _Oh no,_ Clark thought. _Whenever a girl says we need to talk, it always ends badly._

"We can't be together. As much as I want to, and as much as I loved last night aswell, I'm an Amazon. I'm not meant to be in relationships. Sex is one thing, but love a man is something I cannot do! And besides, I'm going back to Themescyra soon. It just wouldn't work. I'm sorry." Diana slowly got out of the four poster bed and put her armour back on. Clark felt as if he was about to break down, over this girl he only just met. Well, romantically anyway. He knew he needed to man up so he tried to think of the right response.

"Yeah, I totally get it. My ex has been hittin' me up anyways... so I'll see you whenever. Have fun in Themescyra. Whatever it is."

Diana was hurt by his careless attitude towards her, but knew that she just rejected him, and he had a right to be angry.

"Goodbye, Clark Kent." And with that, she was gone. She flew out of his open window and as soon as she was further enough away, she cried. She cried until she could no longer cry. But Clark, having his super good hearing heard her, and wished she knew he was crying too.

Diana spent the next few days in Themescyra, basking in the only love she wanted, that of her mother. She got a call from an old friend, Bruce Wayne. She decided to return to Paris, and stay in her penthouse until she was needed again. But then she got the text.

I'm forming a league of heroes. I need a woman on my team. And I would like it if that woman was to be you. From Bruce Wayne.*

Diana rose to her seat and called Bruce.

He told her about the meeting. And she agreed to be there tonight.

 **PRESENT**

"How have you been?" Clark asked, trying to choke back the screams of accusation. _If she went back to Themescyra, then why the fuck is she here?_

"I have been in good health, Mr Kent. Thank you for asking." She took her seat at the table opposite Clark and kept her head down.

"Ok then. If that awkwardness is over, I would like to start the meeting." Before Bruce could even finish, he was interrupted by Barry.

"Wait so did you two like, bang? Or did something else happen. Because I'm sensing a vibe here. That of a sexual, and angry nature." He looked back and forth at the two heroes and had a big smile on his face. "OH MY GOD! YOU DID! YOU RODE THE KRYPTONIAN STALLION! OH YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!" Most of the group were already aware that Barry Allen was gay, but for those of you who weren't, there you have it.

Bruce was getting stressed. "Can we please do the meeting! You were all brought here because Steppenwolf is reeking havoc on earth again. He apparently wants to enslave all women. I don't know why but he does. And I believe his first target would be," he turned to Diana. "Themescyra."

Diana felt as though she was about to be sick. Her home! Her sisters! Her mother! What was she to do?

"As men, we cannot stop him there since we are not allowed on the island on our own. But Diana here, can get us in. If she explains the situation then I'm sure we'll make it. And have thousands of fit girls to get our hands on!" Diana stared him down. "I'm kidding!"

 _Better be!_ Diana thought. Her mind wondered back to Clark. The beautiful man sitting a few feet across from her. With him, she felt desires no woman has ever felt. Desires so strong, it made her want to defy her laws, her religion, her values, and marry Superman there and then. Which obviously would have been absurd!

But little did she know, Clark felt the same. All he wanted to do was hold her, like her did that night. To breathe in her scent once more. And feel love he had never felt for anyone else.

After the meeting, Diana flew like a jet to Paris. Unaware of the X-ray eyes following her. Clark traces her to Paris and found out where she lived. What a stalker?! But he had good reason. She left her phone at the meeting!

Diana had just stripped off to go into the shower, when she heard knocking. She quickly threw on a short satin robe, and made a beeline for the door. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw who it was.

"Clark! Why are you here?" She tried to calm down her breathing, but Clark heard how fast her heart was racing. It gave her away. She wanted him, and he wanted her. But right now wasn't the time.

"You left your phone." Clark handed her the device and nodded a goodbye and he slowly walked down the hall. As she closed the door, he ran back to it. He used his X-ray vision to see through the door and watch her take her robe off. She did it so seductively, and lay on the couch, looking directly at the door. She raised her finger a beckoned for him to come in. She knew he was there. Of course he would be. She was desperate for his touch, and was extremely horny right now. So was Clark. He slowly opened the door and started to remove his suit. "I knew you'd come around." He whispered and he climbed on top of her, and made love to her just as he did that very first night.

Oh no. She had done it. She had given in to him again. And she knew she would always do it. I mean,

it was Clark!


	3. Chapter 3

Diana woke early the next morning. Early enough to see the naked Clark Kent lying next to her. _Shit!_ She thought. _Why do I always end up doing this?_ She knew he was to hard to resist. She also knew this could never happen again. But then, that's what she said the first time...

Diana threw on some skinny jeans and a crop top. She decided to pick up coffee and a bagel. She needed it. Just as she closed her penthouse door, Clark awoke, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He glanced around for any sign of Diana, but she had left. Left him in her own apartment. He gathered his clothes and got changed, his mind pondering on the fact that thy might have a future. But then he remembered last time. He remembered what Diana told him. It would never work out.

 **BACK IN GOTHAM**

Bruce sat at his table for some breakfast. Eggs and avocado; his favourite. When he was finished, he walked down to the bat cave. As he stepped onto a platform containing all his computer equipment he noticed something off with one of the GPS systems he gave out to the team last night. Superman's signal was coming from Paris? Impossible! Unless he was visiting Le Louvre, or getting a croissant for breakfast, Bruce was clueless. But then he saw Diana's signal. It was in the same location!

 **BACK IN PARIS**

Diana returned 10 minutes later, with coffee and bagels. She noticed Clark getting dressed in her bathroom. He came out with only his jeans on, drying his hair with a towel. _What a dream!_ She thought. His rippling abs were glistening with water droplets from his soaking hair, reflecting off the light of he sun entering the penthouse through one of the windows.

He smiled warmly at her as she lay down the coffee on the table and put the bagels in the kitchen. "I thought we might be thirsty or hungry?" Diana put a lock of hair behind her ear, unsure of how to act.

"Thank you. How are you?" Clark queried, trying to make conversation. They sat down and ate, and discussed little things about how the "Justice League" were in way over their heads.

"I just don't see how we are going to stop Steppenwolf once and for all?" Diana eclaimed.

Clark nodded. "I agree with you. It's totally in-" Clark was cut off by a beeping sound.

They both got out their phones and saw the text.

Steppenwolf opened a boomtube and landed in Athens. We thought he wasn't going to attack until further on! Get there NOW! From Bruce Wayne*i

"Oh no! We have to go!" Diana cried, fearing for her sisters. Within minutes they had flown to Greece, and had come face to face with Steppenwolf once more.

"Ah, perfect! A powerful woman that I can enslave! I will extract all of your power and feed it to myself, and when I'm done, you will be my slave. You all will!" He roared.

"I hate to break it to ya, big boy. But I'm nobody's slave!" Diana raised her sword and brought it down up Steppenwolf, causing a loud CLANK between her blade and his axe. Superman used his laser vision to try and burn the hand holding the axe, but to no avail. That was their target. Without his weapon, he was powerless against them. Clark could hear yelling, and turned to see the Flash and Cyborg.

"Where's Bruce and Arthur?" Clark demanded.

"Dealing with another incident in Gotham. They are going to find out how to protect Themyscira from Steppenwolf!" Barry replied. Back and forth, punches were thrown, swords were thrusted, and lasers were fired. Nothing could stop Steppenwolf. He got to Themyscira, and leaving the Justice League in bad shape. "No!" Diana screamed as she saw him make his way to her sisters. She rose from the ground and flew like a hawk to Themyscira. When she landed she ran to her mother. She found her in the throne room.

"Mother! Thank Hera you're safe! Steppenwolf is on his way. He wants to enslave all women, and he's starting here!" Diana felt a cold presence as her mother sighed.

"Diana, you are the most perfect daughter a mother could wish to have. I appreciate your efforts in trying to protect me, but it's too late. He's already here. Please, save yourself. Me and your sisters can survive. We will be ok." Diana felt the tears as they ran down her cheeks. She hugged her mother and watched her exit the palace. Wonder Woman fell to the floor in a distraught state, and let herself breakdown over what had happened. Clark flew to Themyscira, knowing full well he wasn't allowed. He had to make sure Diana was ok. When he arrived he found her on the ground, a mess. He approached her calmly and fell to his knees. He wrapped her in a warm embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

 _This is what she needed. To feel loved. To know he cared for her. To know it was all going to be ok, as long as he was there._


	4. Chapter 4

Clark passed Diana the mug of hot tea. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything. I'm so stupid. I should of gotten there earlier. I should of gotten my mother out before he got her too! Why am I such a fool?" Tears began to fall once more. Clark sat by her, and snaked an arm around her shoulders. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Diana, I'm always here. Not matter what time, what place, what problem. I'll be right here. You can come to me about anything. I promise, we will get your mother and sisters back!" Clark smiled reassuringly.

Diana nodded, and buried her head into Clark's neck. It smelt like manly aftershave, and it made her feel safe.

She spent the night at his place, sleeping of course. He took the sofa. She just didn't feel safe alone right now. As she closed her eyes, she imagined all her sisters, chained up in Steppenwolf's dungeons. "Help us, Diana!" The cried. Diana sat up and wiped the tear drop from her cheek. Eventually she managed to get to sleep, but she could only dream about her mother.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" A female voice murmured. Diana opened her eyes to see her best friend (in mans world) sitting next to her on the bed.

"Rosie!" Diana screamed, wrapping her arms around her raven haired friend.

Rosie was a fairy. But only Diana knew that. Rosie also knew about Diana's other personality.

"Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Diana sobbed.

"I've missed you two, babes! I've been doing fairy business, with my husband? I thought I told you that?" Rosie asked. She was so happy to see Diana she didn't even care if she knew where she was. All she wanted to do was be with her friend for the rest of the day. "The hunk on the sofa invited me over. He seems to really care about you. He explained what happened with your mum. I'm so so sorry, babes! It must of been awful!" Rosie engulfed her heartbroken friend in a hug. She hadn't seen Diana this sad since Steve Trevor died. (I won't get into much detail about that. It's too sad!) Rosie knew exactly how to cheer up her friend. "Wanna go get hammered, baby girl?" Rosie said enthusiastically.

"You know I do, boo!" Diana exclaimed.

Later that night the girls put on their best outfits, did their hair and makeup, and got their hair and nails done. As always, Diana was the prettiest girl you'd ever seen. Her hair was curled to perfection, and her makeup was the most glamorous thing you'd ever seen. She wore a strapless white bandage dress covered in rhinestones. Long name I know! She wore matching sparkly rhinestone heels and carried a rhinestone purse. She looked incredible. When they got to the club, they noticed some familiar faces.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Bruce Wayne? And who is he with? Clark Kent?!" She cried. She laughed so hard the button nearly broke on her black cocktail dress. Diana has to steady her when she tripped on her heel.

"Serves you right!" Diana muttered. She needed a drink. NOW! They walked over to the bar and drank 3 cocktails, 4 glasses of wine, 1 bottle of champagne, and 2 rounds of shots. Each! They were so drunk, that they thought it would be a good idea to have a go on the stripper poles. Rosie fell of straight away, but Diana, she was skilful with her movements. Little turns of the hip, the slight raise of her leg, the flip of her hair. It was the sexiest thing anyone had ever laid eyes upon. As someone did. Clark Kent looked up from his glass to see the beautiful woman grinding on a pole. He nearly spat out his drink all over Bruce, who noticed the girl too.

"Is that... Diana?" He laughed. "Woah, she has got some moves! Now I see why you slept with her!" Clark stared at Bruce as if he was trash on the street. He slowly got up and walked over to Diana, unaware that Wayne was following him. Clark watched her move her hips, like she had done this a million times before. She flung her self into the air and landed on the pole. _How is she so good at this?_ Clark thought. _Damn! If only she could do that in the bedroom._

Diana turned to see Clark's eyes burning into her. He was very displeased that she had all these men staring at her. But, she was not his to possess. Rosie got up again, and joined her friend in the seductive dancing. But alas, she was not as good! Rosie saw Bruce, so she jumped down, walked over to him, and they made out. Diana kept on dancing for another song, and then got down to sit in the booth with Rosie and Bruce, who were all over each other. A slow song came on and Rosie and Bruce got up to dance. Diana sighed. _Alone again_ she thought. A voice interrupted her thinking.

"Hey, I saw your dancing. Pretty good!" She turned to see Clark. He was smiling his signature smile.

"Why hello there! It was not aware that I would be meeting boys tonight? I would of worn something more revealing!" She joked. Clark sat down next to her.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"Yes you can." Diana responded, happy to be in familiar company.

After a few more drinks, they shared a taxi back to Diana's second apartment in Metropolis. "Do come in!" She said humorously. Clark laughed, and then went to kiss Diana. He then said the unspeakable.

"I love you." Diana froze, in shock from his words. They weren't even together! What they had was purely physical attraction. She slowly came to and ushered Clark out of her apartment.

 _That was a close one._ She thought. _I can't get into anything serious. I can't love._ She put her head in her hands as she slid down the door.

 _Oh Diana. Why do you always ruin it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Diana woke the next morning feeling overly glum and depressed. She had alamost given in to his charms once more. What a fool. He told her he loved her. She turned his love away. She felt like she had given up her lifeline. Without his attention, she was inadequate. She was hungry for his love, and was craving his affection. What had he made her? A sex-driven, law-breaking monster! She was no longer an Amazon. She had put her culture on the line for him, and she had put aside all of her morals, just so she could feel the warmth of his body. How dare he tell her he loved her! He has complicated everything. What was supposed to be a 'no strings attached' sexual relationship, had turned into a romance. Why did this always happen when she least needed it to?

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for her self she went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. She stared into the mirror at the girl with mascara tears down her cheeks. Suddenly, and overwhelming sensation of nausea crept through her. Turning to face the toilet bowl, she threw up everything that was inside her. And I mean _everything!_ There was so much it made Diana even more sick! She sat back and stared up at the ceiling. What was happening to her?

 **MEANWHILE AND WAYNE MANOR**

"Last night was fun, Rosie!" Bruce yawned. He slowly caressed her thigh. She was his salvation, his pill to ease the pain, his morphine in times of need. She swiftly jumped up and wrapped her robe around her.

"Last night was a mistake!" She cried. "I'm married, happily married. And I don't need an affair ruining that. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. It will never happen again!" She turned to gather her clothes.

"You see, I don't believe you are truly happy. Why look for love in someone else if you already have it? Clearly me and ou have something, so let's not extinguish the flame just yet! Have dinner with me tonight, and I'll show you you're not as happily married as you think you are." You waltzed over to the smoking hot fairy standing in his bedroom. He cooled his arm around her hip and pressed her into him. She could feel his erection digging into her pelvis. She couldn't help it, she was mesmerised by his hypnotic eyes, and his tantalising touch. She practically threw herself at him, and let him do her on his bedroom floor.

After multiple sessions of 'doing it' they lay in a heap on the floor. He stroked her bare chest with a gentle hand, and let his expert fingers work their magic. All it took was his caressing of her breasts, that launched a thousand rockets into space, and she came for him once more. He was in love and so was she, and they weren't going to deny it.

"Leave your husband," Bruce whispered, and she slowly recovered from her powerful orgasms. "Anyway, I bet he doesn't make you come like I do." He bent down to kiss her neck as he made little nibbles up to her mouth. She pulled away.

"I thought we agreed years ago we couldn't possibly work? That's why I married Alex in the first place! I can't just up and leave him!" She knew she wanted to, but she also knew she couldn't. _Oh, what the hell!_ Rosie thought. _Love is love, and there's no point denying it._ She stared into Bruce's deep eyes. "If I leave Alex, we gotta try as hard as anything to make this thing work. I ain't ruining one relationship only to resume one that was doomed from the start."

Bruce smiled. "I guess I need to come clean then." Rosie looked confused. "The only reasom I never went to your wedding was because I was jealous. Because I loved you more than I could possibly describe. And the thought of you marrying someone who wasn't me, made me what to die. So maybe we could give this a shot, but as husband and wife?" He smiled hopefully. They had a long history, one that I won't get to much into. They had been together for years until Rosie met Alex. She left Bruce before he was about to propose. He later told her what he wanted to do, but she thought nothing of it. She was happy with her new husband. But now she wasn't. Know she wanted Bruce to take Alex's place.

"Sure. Why not, eh?" She picked up her phone. "Hey Alex. I want a divorce. I have a rich, new fiancé who will be able to sue you for everything you own if you do not agree. See you never!" She briskly hung up, leaving Bruce stunned. He loved this woman, and he hoped Clark could be as happy as him. He'll _come around. Hopefully._ He thought.

 **CLARKS APARTMENT**

 _Do I call her? Do I ignore her? Do I go to her place? Come on Clark! I thought you were smarter than this?_ He sat on his couch pondering about what he could do with the whole Diana situation. He loved her! And now she knew! Did she not love him? He needed an answer.

He got in his car and drove to her apartment. He sat in his BMW for 30 minutes, nervous to face her. He went over the whole thing a million times in his head. And now it was time for it to happen for real. He slowly clambered up the stares to her place, hoping he might trip and die. But he didn't, sadly. He approached her door and waited for a minute. He knocked 4 times and then held his breath. The door slowly opened, and a small face poked her head round the dark oak.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" She said, surprised.

"I need answers. Now." He made his way into her apartment. "Last night I told you I loved you and you never said anything. You just ushered me out of your apartment quicker than I could even explain myself!"

"Clark-" Diana was cut off before she could say anymore.

"No, Diana. Listen to me! I love you, and it's pretty clear that there is something other than great sex between us!" He didn't realise how loud he was being.

"Clark, please-" She was cut off once more.

"Diana, I need to know. Why do you always shut me out? I want to be with you! I love you! Why won't you just admit that you feel the same way?" He stared into her scared eyes.

"I'm pregnant..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **Hey, readers! Sorry I've not been uploading recently. I've been really busy. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. I decided to add a new story line. I though a relationship between other characters might help even out character plots. I didn't want it to be solely focused on the SMWW romance. I added a lot of smut into this chapter. Hope y'all don't mind. I've had some messages saying some of you like this sort of thing. Hope it's to your liking, guys!**

 **X**


	6. Chapter 6

Clark didn't know what to say. His feet were firmly planted in the ground, as if he was afraid the wind might come and sweep him back to his apartment. He was scared he might get the urge to bolt.

"You're...what?" He stammered. He drew in deep, shakey breaths through his trembling lips. What the fuck had he done. How could he be so careless? He got an innocent woman knocked up all because he didn't use a fucking condom?!

Diana blinked the tears from her eyes. She didn't quite know how to form the words.

"I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday and I wasn't sure how to tell you." She wrapped her arms around her self, hoping to find some sort of solace.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Clark has to ask.

Diana looked furious. "What are you implying, Mr Kent?!" She screamed. Was he calling her a slut of some sort? He was the first man she had ever slept with, since Steve Trevor. And she only slept with Steve once! She felt like crying all over again. What was Clark making her out to be? He knew that she had never had this sort of relationship with a man, that's why she refused to pursue it further. How dare he? She felt like tearing him a new one.

"You have slept with hundreds of women, and I have only slept with two men. You, and Steve Trevor! And you have the nerve to make out that I'm a slut? Who do you think you are? Hera, forsake me! You are the main reason I'm in this situation. Do you really think I want to have a baby right now? Let alone with a monster like you. Get out of my house, and never speak to me again! If you come anywhere near me, I will make sure you join Lois Lane in hell!" She glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

Clark felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart with a kryptonite dagger. He hadn't thought of Lois since she was murdered by Lex Luther, 6 years ago. He was mostly hurt by Diana's words. How could she treat him like that. And after all, she was carrying THEIR child. The only other kryptonian to ever live. If she had an abortion without telling him, he would be just as furious. But, he realised that Diana wouldn't have the emotional strength to kill an innocent baby. She would keep it, however Clark would never be able to see his own creation. He felt truly saddened.

"Fine, I'll leave. Take care of the baby." He turned and left her apartment. Once the door was closed he let the tears fall. He'd never cried over someone. Not even Lois.

Diana was crying too. And even their baby was upset that they might never meet their father, if their mother decided to keep them.

 **9 DAYS LATER**

"You've gotten through 38 tubs of chunky monkey ice cream in 9 days, sweetie. It's not healthy!" Rosie exclaimed.

"The baby likes it," Diana sulked. "And besides, whenever I eat anything else, I throw up."

"Well have you seen Clark at all?"

Diana squirmed in her seat. "How about we talk about your love life instead?" She moaned. "How's the married life?" She was referring to her friend's elopement with Bruce Wayne. Or Big B as they call him.

"Ah, D. It's like a dream! Waking up next to each other, seeing his smile first thing when I open my eyes. It's pure magic. You need to get it, you need to find that someone who makes you feel as I do about Bruce!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Who would want a knocked up 5,000 year old mess?" She fell back into her chair in a heap.

"Erm, I think I know. His name stars with a C and rhymes with dark?" She gave her friend a reassuring glance. "It's not too late to fix things."

"Yes it is! You should of been there. The things I said were way over the line! I screamed more than I'd ever screamed before! I told him that if he ever came near me again, that I would make sure he joined Lois Lane in hell! I mean, how do I take that kind of statement back?"

Rosie bit her lip. "Oh jheez! Remind me never to get on your bad side!" Diana gave her the blankest of stares. "Well you could always just be honest?"

Honesty, not a bad idea. But the only problem was, she was sure Clark wouldn't want to see her.

"Rosie, you don't get it! He won't speak to me after everything I said. Maybe you could magic up some more ice cream and some chick flicks and we can just chill her for a bit?"

"Baby girl, you ask me to do all sorts of things. Next week you gonna ask me to do molly! The drug, not the stripper I had multiple one night stands with... although, I wouldn't mind doing her again! Maybe see if Bruce would want to have a threesome with us? That would be sensational!" As Rosie's mind started to drift, Diana rose from her chair and walked toward the mirror. She notice the tiny bump forming in her lower abdomen. _You're growing fast aren't you, little one? I bet you're exited to meet your mommy! Well, don't worry, I'm sure you will meet daddy too someday!_ She let a single tear roll down her cheek. Turning, she walked back to Rosie and told her what she should say.

 **BACK AT CLARK'S PLACE**

Clark was finishing his pizza when he heard the dainty knock at his front door. He opened it to see Rosie.

"What do you want, fairy?" He sighed.

"I come on my own accord, not Diana's!" She held up her hands in surrender. "And please, don't call me fairy. I have a name you know!"

"Yeah, sorry. I've not been myself recently. Please, come in." He guided her into the dirty apartment. "So how can I help?"

"Well, I'm worried about Diana. She's not been herself either. She's been binging on ice cream, which is unusual because she only eats ice cream when she's REALLY depressed. And she's completely out of it. Shes gone batshit. She doesn't know what to do with herself, her life, or this baby. Now I know what she said was uncalled for, but there is such a thing as pregnancy hormones and they make you a real bitch. But the fact that you asked her 'is it mine' was a pretty douche thing to say. You don't know how she feels about you. The amount of times she gone on about how fit she thinks you are and how much she just wants to be with you forever is just SO FUCKING ANNOYING NOW! She won't shut up about you! But you gotta have respect for her. She went against all her laws to just just to make love to you so you better be grateful." Clark honestly didn't know how to react. "Now it's none of my concern what you do when I walk out that door, but I can give you a suggestion. Make it work, for you, Diana, and your baby. Because it is growing so fast I can't even keep up. Who knows, if you're lucky she might break the law some more and even be your girlfriend?" Clark smirked a little. Rosie was right. He had taken her words into account and was going to make things right with his dream girl. For the sake of their future, and their baby's future. "Oh and one more thing. You know how I have the power of fertility and all that, I know something about your baby." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Is something wrong with it?" Clark felt panicked.

"More like her. You're having a girl. Congrats! My work here is done, so now imma go and have a threesome with my husband and my ex hookup. And yes, she's a girl. See ya later, S!" Rosie did a mic drop gesture and slowly backed out of his apartment.

Clark was estatic. Was there hope for him after all? Clark could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He made his way to Diana'a place with the biggest Cheshire Cat smile on his face. But there was one sound that wiped the smile of his face. The high pitched beep coming from his phone.

"Uh, why now?" As he reached for his phone, he saw that it was from Bruce.

 ** _To the JL,_**

 ** _We have a location for Steppenwolf. He has a base in Pripyat, Ukraine. It's the sight of the Chernobyl disaster. He must of thought it was a good hiding place since it's been abandoned for years and the air is toxic to humans. We believe the Amazons are being kept their. You all need to come immediately. Me, Rosie, and Diana are already here._**

 ** _Bruce_**

Clark took in a sharp breath. Diana's there. The toxins she inhales will be bad for the baby. He had to get there quick. He couldn't let her risk her life!


	7. Chapter 7

**PRIPYAT, UKRAINE**

When Clark arrived in his super suit, he listened around for any sign of his team. He heard screaming so he headed east towards the power plant. Shit. That had the most radiation. When he got there, he saw 4 Amazons huddled together. He swooped down and grabbed them all and took them to a safe part of the city. "You're Sade now. Where are the rest of your sisters? And where' is Steppenwolf?" They glanced at Clark and pointed towards the hospital.

It was a tall, dark structure, that looked like it had been engulfed in flames. He quickly flew over and heard a mechanical laugh. It was deep and sadistic.

When he was at the source of the laughter he saw Steppenwolf on top of Batman with Rosie using her magic to try and dissolve him, and Diana on his head trying to snap his neck. Steppenwolf moved his hand from Batman to his head, as he plucked Diana off him and held her in front of his face.

"So you have the blood of the old gods in you? I guess that makes us brother and sister." He laughed once more.

"How could I ever be sister to an evil man like you?" She swung at him, and he threw her across the room like she was nothing.

She crashed through 3 walls until she fell to the ground. Clark hurried over to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Diana gazed up at him. "I'm fine. Look, I'm really sorry for everything I said the other day, I just wasn't feeling myself and I was stressed and tired and really confu-" before she could finish, Clark crushed his lips to hers in a hot, passionate moment that was just the two of them.

"You don't need to explain yourself," he whispered. "All you need to say is if you feel the same way as I do." Diana nodded slowly and he kissed her once more. "Now let's go stop Steppenwolf once and for all!"

The both rose and flew straight into Steppenwolf. Knocking him through walls until they were out of the hospital. He hit them back, knocking Superman towards the fair ground and Wonderwoman into the nursery of the hospital. She landed in a heap of melted dolls, when she looked around she was scared out of her mind. She was surrounded by baby stuff. It honestly frightened her. What if she lost her baby during the fight. She held her stomach lightly and whispered a prayer to Hera.

 _Goddess Hera,_

 _I call upon you to ask that you protect my baby. Protect a future demigod with the womb. I beg of you, keep her safe!_

She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as light radiated from her. She took her true form as a goddess. It was magestic. She was pure light, she had flowing hair that surrounded her, she was wearing a flowing white dress aswell. She was perfection. And now she was also indestructible.

After they had gotten all the Amazons to safety, Flash, Aquaman, and cyborg joined the rest of the team in defeating Steppenwolf. Everyone was throwing punches, getting knocked down, showing off their superhero abilities. All of sudden, a strange light illuminated the room. Everyone turned to see Diana, raised high in the sky surrounded by a golden aura. She was magestic. Everyone was in awe, and everyone was in love. She had that affect on people, you see. The only words spoken came from a supportive friend.

"Oh hell yes, girlfriend!" Rosie screamed. Steppenwolf approaches Diana with caution, but kept his confident façade. Diana's eyes glowed golden.

"So, you have figured out how to channel the gods, eh? Well, using our parents to defeat me is foolish! It shall never work!" He snorted.

"Sisters, join me in freeing womankind! Help me save the Amazon race, and defeat this woman-enslaving creature!" Diana boomed. Suddenly she was surrounded by more light. Her goddess sisters had joined her. Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera.

"My daughters, we must protect the women of the world, and also protect the future queen of gods, who is within Diana." Hera commanded. Clark was dumb-founded. His unborn daughter was the future queen of the Greek gods? Well, that was unexpected.

The goddesses came together to form a light force so large, everyone had to look away. They charged at Steppenwolf bringing him down instantly. Aphrodite turned to see Arthur smiling at her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. She winked at him. "Poseidon says hello, Aquaman." She breathed. She flew over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "As do I..." She kissed his cheek once more before she was called to help her sisters.

"Aph, we need your gifts to finish him!" Artemis yelled. Aphrodite hurried over and removed all of Steppenwolf's desires. Instead she blinded hims from all beauty so he would never see or find love again. The other goddesses eliminated him and all that was left was his axe. Each goddess put a hand on the axe's handle and watched it rise into the air as it exploded into a million fragments that scattered across the earth.

"Thank you my sisters. Without your help, womankind would of surely perished!" Diana gushed. She embraced each of her sisters and thanked Hera for everything.

"Take care of your daughter, Diana. She is a very important child. She is the future!" She cupped Diana's face with her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Well done, my child! Now go see your mother." Diana's face lit up, as she remembered her sisters.

Diana rushed over to her mother and collapsed into her in a heap of tears and love. "There, there. It's okay my dear. My dear, sweet, Diana. I love you so much. Thank you my angel." Hippolyta whispered. "I missed you so much, mother. I couldn't bare to think of what was happening to you!" Diana whimpered. What a day. She was glad she had her mother and sisters back. "I shall escort you back to Themyscira myself. Make sure you get safe passage." Diana didn't want to waste a single second with her mother. Besides, she needed to tell her mother about the future Queen of Gods. Clark overheard and felt uneasy.

"Wait, are you going back to Themyscira?" He felt nervous. Diana gazed into his eyes.

"Only for a couple of days, to make sure mother is okay." She smiled politely before she turned to an empty clearing, where she raised her arms, and a herd of Pegasus appeared. They were whinnying and flapping their angelic wings. It was truly a magnificent sight. Every Pegasus had two Amazons riding them.

With on command, the Pegasus were up in the air, and off to Themyscira. Clark waved goodbye to Diana, feeling lonely and worried. He barely got to spend any time with her, or their unborn child.

 **THEMYSCIRA**

"Mother, I have news to share." Diana announced. She nervously approached her mother looking down at her feet. "I'm with child, mother. A girl, who is to be queen of gods."

Hippolyta strokes her daughter's Raven hair as a tear escapes her eyes. "My princess, I have no doubt in my heart that you shall make a great mother. And Clark a father. I am assuming he is the biological father? I'm sorry, I know nothing of babies being made in such a way!" Diana laughed at her mother's comments.

"I love you, mother!" Diana sighed.


	8. I’m Sorry

So. I've been gone for a while. And I haven't uploaded Bride of Kal El in months. I owe you an explanation. I spent the last few months busy as hell, and completely giving up on life. I gave into the depression and the stress and the anxiety. My mind focused on more important things than the story. I took a break from all social media, and went on a cleanse. I rid myself of all negativity in hopes of saving myself. And in hopes of staying alive. Although things seem to be better now, there's still a chance that the car will swerve and crash again. I want to thank you all so much for the love and support you have given from this story. It took reading your comments and seeing all the emails in my inbox about you guys favouriting me, to make me realise how much I missed writing for you all. I know now that this story is not over. It can never be, because it's just beginning!

Stay tuned people! BRIDE OF KAL EL IS BACK BITCHES!

Love you all

Xxx


End file.
